wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Snowpeck
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel of Fortune timeline (network) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daniel Benfield (Talk) 03:20, August 4, 2012 Questions Hey, Greg. :) Thought I recognized the name. Awesome collection, by the way – it's helped me out a lot around here, especially since you have all of Season 7. Welcoming aside, I noticed you added/fixed some 1984-85 listings on Daytime episodes known to exist (12/19/84, 3/29 and 4/24-25/85), and it got me curious: * 1) other than 4/25, which is in your collection (Chuck/Norma/Shira), how did you find out about those? * 2) speaking of 4/25, would you happen to know which of the Helvetica chyrons were used during the game? know this sounds weird, but daytime and nighttime changes tend to reflect on each other...and I've had a lot of uncertainty about the latter part of Season 2. (I was going to ask where you found out that Bill Carruthers did Shopper's Bazaar, but I found a Variety obit that said such.) Thanks for any info, and welcome to the Wiki. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 07:45, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :: I have the other episodes in my collection, but I only received them this week and haven't had a chance to update my list yet. I have also seen the entire Shopper's Bazaar pilot and was just as surprised as you to see Carruthers' name in the credits. And the photo from the premiere I added is unfortunately sourced from a promo that I found in a 1974 episode of The Tonight Show I was able to acquire. It's a fascinating glimpse at that show though, and proves the prize showcases were behind those interesting looking doors. :: As for the font question you asked, it's the ones we're accustomed to seeing throughout the latter half of the 80s with the white border around them. Snowpeck (talk) 08:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Interesting. The "white all-around" Helvetica was the third strips (used into 1993), which helps to narrow down the change. Not by much, though; if you could look at the 3/29 and 4/24 episodes (and 6/5, if you have it as well) and let me know about those, it'd help tremendously...or you could just add that info to the articles yourself, either way works. :P :::And Shopper's Bazaar...I'm guessing that's not getting online anytime soon, huh? (Probably about as likely as Byrnes' first pilot and the rest of his second.) Still, I quickly whipped up a page for Carruthers here, with info sourced from said obit and IMDB (and I'm pretty sure he was ousted as part of the whole "everything is wrong" mentality). The fact the Bonus Round timer cue was previously used on two Carruthers games just got that much more interesting. :::As for the Wheel promo, I was just about to come over here and link to the picture of Kyle's mom going "WHAT-WHAT-WHAT?!?". Was the promo just for Wheel, or was it for the new daytime lineup starting January 6, or just the new series set to debut 1/6/75? In any case, I'd love to see it. :) :::(Which reminds me: my mother remembers watching a female Wheel contestant who bought a ton of rings and once wore a fur coat she had bought for an entire episode. That's what the pic reminded me of.) :::(Also, an odd question: I noticed you dated the Armed Forces episode to 11/13/80. Why is that?) :::My silliness aside, thanks again for all this, Greg – it's extremely helpful. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 08:28, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::The chyrons on all those episodes you mentioned (including the 3/29/85 one) are the white-bordered ones as well. As for your other questions, is there some way to take this conversation a little more private? I kind of feel silly having a conversation on a Wikia talk page. Snowpeck (talk) 08:45, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sure. My email address is WarioNOSPAMBOTSBarkerathotmaildotcom (remove and replace as needed). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 08:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Sent an email. Hopefully it didn't go to your spam folder. Snowpeck (talk) 09:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Request I've been looking through your Wheel video archive, and man, you have got a lot of really good stuff in your collection. Anyway, you might already know this, but I run a little compendium here full of little puzzles, and I'm interested in some of the stuff you've got (particularly Seasons 2, 6, and 7). If you'd like to contribute, that would be fabulous, so let me know if you'd like to help out and I'll fill you in on the details on what I want. :) Guint (talk) 16:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) * For the record, Greg, I sent him the puzzles from the first two pilots for said compendium. If you want to be credited for those or anything else, I'm sure Guint will be happy to comply. (I have no say in this; I'm just pointing out the first thing.) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) * Absolutely. Giving him the credit for that right now. :) Guint (talk) 12:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) * I said if Greg wants to be credited for those or anything else. Sure, he has those pilots, but they're not listed on his site and I'm pretty sure that's for a reason (if I'm wrong on any of this, Greg, feel free to correct). Even then, the first two puzzles of Pilot #3 technically came from GarryMooreFan, who posted that first 9:26 to YouTube. I, on the other hand, just compiled and sent them your way. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) * I'd rather not be credited for those... it's not that I necessarily want to keep secret that I have them... it's just that I'm afraid I'll get too many emails begging me to post them on YouTube, which I cannot do. Snowpeck (talk) 04:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) * Gotcha. Guint, if you really want to keep a credit for the pilot puzzles, move it to my name for sending them to you. Greg may or may not want to be credited if he sends you any puzzles himself, but like I said that's up to him. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 05:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) * Understood. Removed the credit (might as well just leave it at that, I think "daytime" is general enough). Sorry about that (though you should be safe from the time it was up; I question how many people even read the compendium, let alone the acknolwedgements). Still, if you would like to help, the offer is still open. Guint (talk) 12:41, August 13, 2012 (UTC) * Site traffic aside, those are puzzles not everybody has access to because only a few even have the first two pilots. I asked for the puzzles from Greg so I could send them to you, sure, but mainly out of my own curiosity (it also helped figure out that the B/W gameplay pic on this Wiki is from Round 4). As for YouTube, I've already shared my thoughts with him on that subject. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 17:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) * Perhaps I should explain what I meant there. I agree, that it probably is a good idea to keep safe. I meant that the scenarios of A) not the greatest site traffic in the world, and B) the short period of time the credit was up, I think I avoided (at least to my knowledge) you getting the begging e-mails. Again, sorry about the confusion and the slip-up. If you want to help with other things involved with the compendium, great, but if you don't (after my little slip-up), then I understand. -Guint (talk) 20:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) * Everything's fine as far as the credit is concerned. I'd like to help with the compendium, but as I do work full time and have other commitments, I don't know how much time (if any) I would be able to spend at it. If I do have any time for that, I'll contribute though. Snowpeck (talk) 22:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) * Great. :) And yeah, I understand working and other committments and such (school just started up for me), so take your time. I'll just leave the details on what I want here so you'll know (and, in theory, others can see it): Basically, I just want each puzzle from the show (except sweepstakes stuff, but whether you send that in or not for my appendix is up to you). I like the puzzles to be ad-verbatum, thus, don't add punctuation where it wasn't used (I think the only punctuation you'll have to worry about are -, ', and & (latter only for Season 7+), so won't be too hard). Also, let me know about any themed weeks (provided you come across) so I can add them to my schedule on the compendium. I can send you the list of the stuff I already have that's in your collection so you don't accidentally send me a repeat, you'd just have to me know where to send it (e-mail, Wheel of Fortune Lovers, here, etc.). -Guint (talk) 14:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Season 6 Any chance you can provide me with the bonus puzzles, prizes, and win/loss for all the S6 episodes you have airdates for (i.e., the first month-plus)? TenPoundHammer (talk) 20:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Production credits for Shopper's Bazaar pilot and 1974 Wheel pilot Need help, trying to find the credits for the Shopper's Bazaar pilot and the 1974 pilot Wheel of Fortune. and if have any episodes from 1975-1981 with full credit roll would help (6/7/1976 episode and Nov.1980 with Tom Kennedy) thanks! Yuck1990 (talk) 22:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC)